ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Juggerknot
String Man is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of an unknown species from an unknown planet. Appearence String Man appears to look like a giant rope creature that appears to have extremely big muscles and extremely large pink, red, and purple (very little amount) roped arms. He has an entire roped body with those colored ropes and two small eyes on his head and a small mouth with sharp teeth. He has five fingers on his hands and four toes on his feet. His legs are also extremely muscular and he appears to be wearing atheletic pants (VERY similar to Humungousaur's but with orange and white) on. He wears the gamatrix symbol on his pants (upper part like a belt). He is also skinny at the waist area, narrowing down to his legs and pants (sort of like Big Chill in OV). Powers & Abilities String Man's powers are to use his ropes which bend very far and are really strong by his force, like Benmummy. He has super strength and is extremely strong (as seen and described in appearence). He can also greatly run and can do some jumps but regular jumps. He can also regenerate his ropes in case they rip apart. Weaknesses String Man's weaknesses are that if his ropes get run over by something. Gamaverse In The New Old Basics Pt.2, String Man was introduced was used to stop the machine, Tyere, and his lackies. In Breached Would Be A Relevant Term, String Man saved Maltha and himself from space. In Sound of Silence, String Man was used to try and shake down Splot. In The Very Wild Northeast, Fasttrack was intended and String Man did nothing. In An Abnormal Day High Up, String Man defeated the guards. In Keystone Number 13, String Man was used to fight the gargoyle guards. In The Year of the Dragon Men, String Man was used 3 times; 1st time to be dunked, 2nd time to chase after the dragon men, and 3rd time to pick up a roof from a rubble pile. In Ascending Troubles, String Man broke open a door. In '' Space Dudes, String Man manually tried to pick rooberries but failed. In ''New Horizons, String Man... Appearences In Gamaverse *''The New Old Basics Pt.2 '' (debut) *''Breached Would Be A Relevant Term '' *''Sound of Silence'' *''The Very Wild Northeast (accidental; selected alien was Fasttrack) *An Abnormal Day High Up '' *''Keystone Number 13 '' *''The Year of the Dragon Men (x3; 3rd time biref) *Ascending Troubles'' (accidental; selected alien was Puncherbot) *''Space Dudes '' *''New Horizons ''(x2) Trivia *He is basically the more advanced version of Benmummy/Migmummy. *It is confirmed that he will replace Benmummy more in the series. *It is confirmed he will be used a lot and will basically replace Shocksquatch and Four Arms in appearences. *His voice is confirmed to be deep like Four Arms's is. *So far, he is most used Gamaverse alien. Category:Aliens Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Strength aliens Category:Stretchy aliens Category:Strong Aliens Category:Male Aliens